IMPURITY
by The Nexus -Sign
Summary: The same premise as my other fic "HYPERION", but focusing on what would have happened if the young God of Peace was raised by Darkness instead of Light. Warning: Slight hints of SalemxRyu later on.
1. Chapter 1

_IMPURITY - 00_

-UNKNOWN REALM-

It was done.

Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, son of Shinra Shock and Emily Henderson; Grandson of Chaos and chosen of the elder God: Shin, has taken his place in the grand scheme of the omniverse.

He stared down the pale golden throne upon the worn down silvery steps of his great-grandfather, and laid his red and yellow-green eyes on the red and silver crown sitting on it. Taking a deep breath and walking up the steps, he touched the crown and drew his hand back quickly as if he was burned. He steeled his nerves and grabbed the crown again, placing it on his head, before endless pain wracked through his being.

He slowly rose into the air, the ceiling above him opening and showing him the void he traversed through to get here. He had no control over his body anymore, and then blue strings appeared out of nowhere. They pierced his skin and soul, searing pain going through his body. He kept himself from screaming in pain, but soon it was too much for him to handle and he began to cry out in pain. Never in all his long, long life did he think such pain was possible.

His eyes blanked out when he felt his soul shatter into countless, infinite pieces, death somehow and finally taking him. Or at least that's what he thought, until his soul was duplicated. He was alive, but not truly awake. He could not move. He could not do anything except think and look around with his eyes. He saw the blue strings were connected to countless and equally infinite universes and timelines, and saw he had soul fragments connected to them. He moved the largest fragment to a timeline colored red, black, yellow, and white. The soul entered the universe, and he smiled, before beginning his work on his first creation as the new God of Gods. He did not, however, notice the large amount of corruption and hate forming on the fragment.

-RWBY VERSE, 150 Years Before Salem's and Ozma's Birth-

The Brother of Darkness never expected to adopt a lowly mortal child. But when a baby appeared in front of his temple one fateful morning in a flash of dark purple light, he was immensely curious. He walked over to the babe and touched his cheek, awakening him instantly. The child smiled at him with his dark purple eyes glinting darkly, and the God of Darkness instantly found the child to be special. He could feel untapped power and potential that no normal mortal human could ever hope to release inside of its soul, and picking up the child, he walked off to go speak with his brother about this new development.

When Darkness arrived in his brother's domain, he was surprised to find them amused and actually playing with a mortal child that was only a few years older than the child he found. Light looked up at Darkness, tilting his head curiously. "_You found a mortal child?"_

"_**I would ask you the same, brother. Where did you find him?"**_ Light hummed at the question.

"_The child appeared in front of me about 7 years ago, he ages much slower than I expected. And his soul is definitely strong for a mortal's."_ Light stood up, allowing Darkness to see the child he was entertaining. He had hair the color of a swirling fire, with bright eyes orange eyes shining like a star, clothed in high-quality light-colored robes. As if detecting his confusion, Light gave off an aura of growing amusement. "_I only would give the best to my chosen heir."_

"_**Heir? You chose a mortal, albeit a slow-aging one, to be your heir?"**_ This was not something the God of Darkness ever expected. He looked at the babe in his arms again, the child had hair that was as black as night, mixed with a streak of faint purple down the middle. The longer he looked at the child, the more he detected signs of divinity in them. Diluted heavily, yes, but still there. This was no normal human. "_**...Perhaps that isn't a bad idea. These children we found… could be our way of truly connecting to humanity."**_

"_What shall we name them?"_ Light asked, taking Darkness' attention away from his new babe. Light saw how his flame-haired heir walked over to Darkness, seemingly curious about the baby in their arms. "_My heir seems to already like yours. Perhaps they know each-other somehow."_

"_**A very likely possibility."**_ Darkness agreed to his brother's assessment. "_**I will name mine Ryuu, for the fierce dragon-like passion I detect in his soul."**_

"_Interesting choice…"_ Light took more time to think of a name for his heir, not really thinking of it before. "_I will name mine Agni, Fire, for his hair."_

Darkness almost smiled at that. "_**Agni and Ryuu, heirs to Dark and Light. Let their names echo throughout this world."**_ Light gave a full smile back. At least on this they could agree on.

-RWBY VERSE, After Ozma's Death-

Salem, a master of Magic, was on a quest. A quest to gain the God of Light's favour to bring back her lover; her beloved Ozma. But as soon as she made it to the God of Light's temple, she was mildly surprised to see a young man sitting upon the Pools of Life calmly. The man wore white robes with red trimmings, and a small red crown sat upon his head. He opened one lone orange eye, before standing up and walking over to her. "Salem. I know what you have come for, but do not bother my father with this… problem of yours."

"Who are you to speak for the God of Light!" Salem snapped at the young and unknown man, who frowned heavily with large golden wings sprouting from his back. Salem took a step back, fear now in her blue eyes as she quickly realised who she was facing. She immediately knelt to the young heir to the God of Light; known to all as the God of Justice. "Lord Agni, please forgive me for my rashness… I have a request for you and your father."

"And I already said so, let this go. Father is not to be bothered for selfish wants to break the laws of life and death. As the God of Justice, I will not tolerate the destruction of the balance I so cherish." Agni snapped, his eyes now shining brightly. "Let Ozma rest." Agni waved a hand, with Salem being banished from the God of Light's sacred temple.

"...No…" Salem muttered, cold determination in her eyes as she left to somewhere she never would have thought of going to. The temple of the God of Darkness and his own heir. Once she arrived, she kneeled immediately before the blackened pools before her.

From the pits, the God of Darkness surfaced, slowly crawling over to Salem in a horrifying manner. From a nearby pile of wood, a large dark pillar of flame was shot into the air. From it a handsome young man came out, with hair the color of night, with a dark purple streak going through it. His aura was one that was equal parts dark and comforting. She knew who it was immediately from the dark purple eyes akin to an amythest. The heir of Darkness, Ryuu, the God of Peace (though his ways of going to assess that peace was… controversial at best).

Salem took a deep breath and plead her case to the Gods before her, with both Darkness and Ryuu nodding. With a wave of his hand, Darkness motioned for her to stand up. "**Rise, child, and let your faith in us to be rewarded."** As Salem stood, Darkness looked at Ryuu, letting his heir take his first prayer in ages. Ryuu smiled, snapping his fingers and bringing Ozma to Salem in a orb of black light.

As Salem smiled at her lover, who was freaking out, Agni and Light detected an imbalance in the realms of life and death. They instantly appeared in the Temple of Darkness in a clap of thunder, now standing together at the top of the stairs. Agni's eyes were glowing with fury, his wings unfurled at their terrifyingly max length. "_What_ have _you_ done." Agni and Light snarled at once.

Darkness and Ryuu stared down their own respective brothers as they slowly walked to face each other. "**We have done as we pleased, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not **_**own**_ **them."**

Agni waved his hand at Ozma and Salem. "THIS is NOT creation, uncle! It's an abomination, defying the very rules of the universe and the rules _you two made._"

"**DO NOT LECTURE ME, YOUNGLING!" **Darkness roared at Agni, with Ryuu glaring at his brother silently, his dark eyes burning with fury.

"You, Agni, come to my father's domain with uncle Light and start making demands?" At that, both Light and Agni were silent. Agni then raised a hand and snapped his fingers, causing Ozma's form to shatter and disintegrate in Salem's arms. She stared at the young God, before crying out in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

To say that Darkness and Ryuu weren't happy would be an understatement. "**YOU TWO ENTER MY DOMAIN AND DARE SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT?" **Darkness brought back Ozma with a wave of his hand.

"_We am abiding by the rules that __**we**_ _agreed upon!"_ Light countered. The Brother Gods took steps closer to each other, as Darkness began to twitch and transform. Agni noticed Ryuu was making his own movements and tackled him, knocking him away from Light and Darkness. Agni then jumped into the air and transformed into a red yet beautiful oriental-looking dragon, similar to his father Light's form, but smaller. The only difference was his scarred and giant wings were still visible, now colored red like the rest of him. "I only regret having to fight you brother."

Ryuu looked up at his brother, hissing angrily before roaring and transforming in a flash of black lightning. When the lightning cleared, Ryuu stood in his transformed state as a form smiliar to his brother's; though colored dark purple with beautiful yet corrupted wings and demonic horns. "As do I, Agni. But you do not understand my situation. You never will, with how many people love and adore you."

"..." Agni only opted to fly into the sky, with Ryuu following suit. They would take their fight to the infinite skies above to keep the planet from being destroyed. The moment they arrived in the planet's outer atmosphere, they roared and released their power. They circled each other, before charging at one another. Ryuu opened his mouth wide and bit into his brother's neck, causing him to writhe and shake; trying to get him off. Agni then slapped his tail into Ryuu's face, disorienting them, before he changed into his humanoid form again, but absorbed his transformed form's power. He drew his fist back and slammed it into his brother's abdomen, knocking him back and dealing mass damage.

Ryuu shook his head and roared angrily, hatred and anger in his eyes. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?! JUST BECAUSE OF MY DOMAIN, JUST BECAUSE OF MY FATHER; MORTALS STOPPED COMING TO ME FOR HELP OR PRAYER! I JUST WANTED TO BE NOTICED, TO BE LOVED!" Ryuu copied his brother and transformed back into his human body.

"I DO UNDERSTAND, RYUU! I UNDERSTAND BETTER THAN ANYONE!" Agni shook his head, fighting back tears as he grew emotional. "WE ARE BROTHERS! WE SHARE OUR PAIN!" Ryuu stayed silent, taking a deep breath, before charging at Agni with his emotions supressed. Agni charged at him, gritting his teeth and bringing his fist back. They wouldn't be holding back anything, either or them.

The moment their fists collided, a shockwave of energy was put forth, one that killed both young gods instantly. Their combined power was too much for either of them to handle. By the time Light and Darkness overcame their little spat and realized who caused this whole incident, it was too late. They could sense the deaths of their children, which brought them great pain and sorrow indeed. The Gods had one punishment in mind for Salem, as she was the one who caused the deaths of Ryuu and Agni with her selfish choices. Light charged forth and "devoured" her.

When Salem reawoke, she found herself falling from the sky. She was then submerged in the God of Light's pool, drowning until she was brought out again. Salem could only look up at the Brother Gods, neither looking happy, in fact they seemed to be silently furious. "_When you first came to Agni, he did actually pity you. As did I, when he told me of your situation. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."_ Salem stood back up slowly.

"What did you do to me?" Salem gasped out.

"_I have made you immortal."_ Was the God of Light's response.

"I-Immortal?" Those words, while Salem understood them, did not register in Salem's mind. Immortality meant she could never see her dearest Ozma, ever again…

"**You will not die. You shall roam this world for as long as it turns. That is the punishment worthy of your crime. Death would only mean you would be happy with your beloved."** Darkness calmly stated.

"_**You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then, may you rest."**_ Both Gods then disappeared.

-RWBY VERSE, Unknown Realm, Unknown Time-

Ryuu awoke in a plain white void, shaking his head before standing up and looking around. At some point he ran into his father figure. "Father, I… Where am I?" Ryuu hesitantly asked.

"_**We are between realms. I'm afraid a tragedy has befallen the old world because of… me. Regardless, my brother and I have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, I would like to offer you the chance to return to it. I know how much you love that planet."**_ Darkness touched his son's cheek, Ryuu could tell he was happy, that he was smiling. "_**If you so choose, you will forever reincarnate. Your love and influence can still be spread across that world. But I do have a task for you."**_ Darkness became serious, as did Ryuu. "_**Four relics will be scattered across that world. Ozma, the lover of Salem, the one we almost resurrected… will be reborn along with you."**_

"...Father, I accept this task. Let me be reborn, and I will complete this task with Ozma to the best of my ability." Ryuu bowed to his father.

"_**Good… but I have a secondary task for you."**_ Ryuu looked up, somewhat confused. Darkness continued. "_**In your reincarnations, I will assume you will encounter your brother, Agni. Light, I'm sure, would have already reincarnated his son. If it is possible, make sure to keep both he and Salem from killing each other. While raised by Light, his soul is…"**_

"Darkness, I know. It has hints of evil. And if an immortal is killed by someone with a heart of evil, and the power of a God…" Ryuu shuddered, but nodded. "Consider that done, Father."

"_**Good…"**_ And with that, both Gods disappeared.

-IMPURITY 00 END-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: This is the same as HYPERION's Chapter 01 for the first half, so skip it if you wish.**_

* * *

_Impurity -_ 01

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE

* * *

Being an assassin was a well-paying job, especially for someone of Ryutensei's caliber. Everyone wanted to hire him to take out enemies, rivals, all that jazz.

Ryutensei, or as he preferred it, Ryuuto, didn't care for any of that. He'd take out anyone… with limits of course. He wouldn't kill someone if he learned they were innocent of the "crimes" he was told about, and he also wouldn't kill children. He had a strict moral code, he wasn't _heartless_ after all.

Ryuuto currently was hiding near the front of a large building, supposedly belonging to a criminal mob boss or something akin to that. He pulled out his Scroll and looked at it once more, trying to confirm his hit before he went through with it. "Mob Boss, Cherry Crims, 28, Female; supposedly an ally of Roman Torchwick and has faint connections to the White Fang, huh?" Ryuuto sighed, putting his scroll back into his jacket pocket. He slicked back his black and purple hair slightly, before pulling out his "_Broken Brother"_ Mask. People knew of the "_Broken Brother"_, the deadly assassin that came for criminals, well-known or otherwise. Some feared him, some praised him, some called him a reckless fool who'll get himself killed one day.

But no one knew who was under the Mask except for employers he forced into silence, and that's how Ryuuto liked it. He looked at the building again, seeing a few guards in front of it holding firearms. Now here was another thing that made Ryuuto different from other assassins, he refused to kill random grunts. They weren't his targets for one, and secondly, they had families. And they were mostly innocent too.

Standing up straight and hiding behind a brick wall, Ryuuto looked through a hole he placed in the aforementioned wall a day ago. Quickly crouching, he pointed his finger through the hole like a gun and charged up his Semblance. Aura Manipulation, or as he would have called it a few years ago, "Mana-pulation". Purple energy bubbled at the tip of his index finger, before being jetted out like a lightspeed bullet. As planned, the guards were distracted by the explosion and rushed over.

Using this small timeframe, he snuck past them and got into the building. Still hiding within the shadows, he saw the security cameras were active. He knew their blind spots though, and to those blind spots, he stayed. He then fired more energy beam at them, these thinner and unable to cause explosions. The cameras instantly shut down, allowing Ryuuto to continue.

He instantly found himself near a lobby, where more guards were on break, but still armed. Ryuuto's left eye twitched, knowing he'd have to sacrifice a lot of Aura to get past them with a "Time Jump". He sighed, at least that way he'd have the least amount of unnecessary death on his hands. He forced his power out, freezing time within the lobby before he dashed through it. Once time resumed a few seconds later, Ryuuto was far away from there, but a little tired.

He got to Cherry's main room, walking through casually, as the mob boss looked at him without fear. Now that he had a good look at her, Cherry wasn't what Ryuuto expected at all. She had long, straight brown hair and cherry red eyes, probably where she got her name from. She also had a healthy white skin tone and was wearing a high-class business suit. Her figure wasn't bad either, but he didn't care for that too much. He didn't romance his targets, especially if they were right there in front of him to kill.

"Who're you?" Cherry asked suddenly, grabbing Ryuuto's attention again. He pointed at his mask instead of responding, and after some time her red eyes widened with fear. She rushed over to him, putting Ryuuto on guard before she got on the floor and started to grovel at the assassin's feet. "Please, oh mighty _Broken Brother_! P-please, spare me!"

Ryuuto stared passively at her after some time, his now glowing blue eyes narrowing behind his white mask. "Why should I."

"I can give you information on Roman Torchwick and the Fang! I-I can be useful to you! I have connections! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" Cherry begged, with Ryuuto looking over the pros and cons of letting Cherry live. After he looked at her pleading face again, his eyes softened slightly. If he wanted to be better than the ones who made him go down this path, then this was a good place to start he supposed. Ryuuto then went back to speaking somewhat coldly.

"If you give me that information and sign a contract with me to ensure you're telling the truth, then I suppose I can spare you. But to nullify my old contract, my original employer has to die…" Ryuuto smirked behind his mask, his voice somewhat suggestive. Cherry's face went through a plethora of different emotions and expressions. Fear and joy were most prominent for a while before she smiled.

"I think I can arrange that. How much is your old employer paying you for this hit?" Cherry asked as Ryuuto's smirk widened.

"900 thousand Lien." Cherry seemed a bit put off slightly, but then nodded. She thought to herself for some time before getting up and walking over to her desk.

"I think I can manage to pay you double." Ryuuto was somewhat surprised before he nodded. 1.8 million Lien was a lot, much more than he could get from a few normal hits.

"In that case, Miss Crims, I think I can manage to work with you." Ryuuto smiled darkly, as he then left once his new employer told her guards to let him pass by. Ryuuto normally wouldn't have left his original boss behind, but this benefited him in more ways than one. Oh well, time to take down Employer #1. He didn't even bother to remember his name since he would be dead soon.

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, FOREVER FALL FOREST-

* * *

...Ryuuto might have made some critical mistakes within the last 20 minutes. One of which is being stupid enough to forget that unlike Cherry, his original employer had actual trained Huntsmen and Huntresses guarding him.

Of course, Ryuuto wasn't an idiot. He knew when to back up, and so he left behind that job and was currently running for his life. He was injured, his Aura slowly healing him, but his body was focused on keeping him conscious. He jumped into the air, landing on a tree's branches, and watched as the huntsmen ran past his location without him.

He sighed in relief, and when he was sure they had left, he slid down the tree and rested at its base. He tried to calm down, taking deep breaths but felt very tired. His vision blurred slightly, almost disallowing him to see a group of Grimm nearing him.

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, LAND OF DARKNESS, EVERNIGHT CASTLE-

* * *

Salem watched from her Grimm Seer curiously, as she soon found a young boy with a cracked mask, seemingly hiding from Huntsmen. Upon further observation, he looked a lot like the heir of the God of Darkness from long ago… No, he was a nigh-carbon copy. The same hair, the same eyes; almost everything was the same.

It was too alike to be a coincidence. She thought about it a bit and didn't find it impossible that the Heir of Darkness reincarnated. Salem then smiled. She could use this, she could use him. Besides, unlike the Light Heir, the Heir of Darkness did want to help her with her... issues from back then. Now with a plan in mind, Salem sent her Seer out to grab his attention.

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, FOREVER FALL FOREST-

* * *

Ryuuto heard some shuffling come from some bushes, and all the Grimm stopped nearing him, except for a strange one that seemed to be some kind of Orb? To say he was a little off-put would be an understatement. He went to draw his ax off of his back, but then something stopped him. A voice.

"_You don't plan to be captured or killed, do you, boy?"_ A voice came from the Orb, one that was stern and feminine. "_Come to where you're needed. You know where to find me. If not — my Grimm will show you the way. Make your choices quickly, my patience is limited."_

Ryuuto stared, but stood and nodded hesitantly to the Orb. Then it fell to the floor, seemingly out of power. Ryuuto, even though he nodded, was unsure if he should trust a disembodied voice from an Orb. He then heard the voices of the Huntsmen that were chasing him returning and finally made his decision.

He followed the Grimm once they left, surprised to find they didn't attack him, but rather seemed strangely possessive of him. Of course, he didn't know why he never encountered Grimm before (he stayed in areas where Grimm usually didn't stay). After some time, he felt something pulling him to go on his own, not needing the Grimm to lead him anymore as he felt like he knew where he was supposed to go. Like a beacon of _shadows_ and _darkness_, calling out to him.

It took a good amount of time, but he found himself in a dull purple barren wasteland, riddled with dark pools of tar-like liquid and jagged purple crystals. Ryuuto was unnerved to find that hoards of Grimm were coming from the pools, and even more so when the Grimm surrounded him. The Beowolves, if he remembered their name, were acting like dogs eager to see their owners. He was tempted to believe that other types of Grimm also would act like this, docile and eager to please in his presence.

He didn't know what to do with that information. He kept walking forwards, eventually encountering a large castle. He was hesitant to enter, but a Beowulf came up to him and nudged him closer to the castle. Looking at the large dog-like Grimm, he sighed and nodded. He then entered the castle, finding it was much larger than he thought it to be before.

He wandered around, finding everything about this eerily familiar… until he felt a pain in his eyes. He looked at a somewhat reflective window and saw that his eyes, originally a heterochromatic scarlet and dark green, were both now a solid dark purple. His confusion kept increasing, but he didn't want to waste time, whoever contacted him earlier mentioned her limited patience… and he did not want to test it.

He walked until he reached a large wooden door, and after removing all hesitation, unlocked it. He then opened it, seeing many people inside the room. None of which seemed to be the one who contacted him, until… He laid his eyes on what he could only describe as dark beauty; as if she embodied the beauties and grace of the darkest night.

Ryuuto stood there, dark purple eyes locking with crimson. Ryuuto asked the one question that came to mind. "Who are you?"

The deathly white beauty smiled darkly. "I am Salem. Come, Heir of Darkness. Take a seat. We were just about to start our meeting, discussing you."

Ryuuto had no idea what he got himself into, but he doubted he wanted to leave after what would happen today.


End file.
